Breaking the Chains of Fate
by Memona
Summary: Are you tired of the same of Digimon fics? Try something different. First time, so please R&R and tell me what you think. Has a cast of unique characters.
1. Default Chapter Title

The boy ate the peach with a smile on his face. The juicy elixir was what he needed to quench his thrist for the day. He had been fighting hard all day, training Patamon. The Digimon was harder today to train that usual but in the end he got today's lesson in. Patamon was sitting under the oak tree eating a smaller peach that he had laid for him. He looked at the peach, seeing that only a pit was left, tongued the last juices from it's core, throwing it aside.  
  
"Patamon," the boy said, "A great day for training isn't. The birds chirping and the bugs are staying away."  
  
"It is kinda nice," Patamon chirped, "Kind of strange if you ask me. No one has bothered us yet. This has happened in days. Everytime we stop to train some unknown power comes to try to stop us."  
  
"Datamon's minions have no place for us, do they Patamon." He chuckled, "At least we can teach you a few maneuvers."  
  
"So what do you plan to do today? What am I gonna learn?"  
  
"You are going to learn how to handle fireballs. Last time you handled the Firemon you was almost toasted."  
  
"I will do better next time," Patamon laughed.  
  
"Well, first initiate your fighting stance!"  
  
Patamon flies into the air, it's wings stiff and in a strange arch. The boy had been training him different than most Digidestined. This Patamon was to be the greatest fighter ever. He was quicker than your average Digimon but much more fragile. Good thing he never got hit, he was way to quick. Every night he placed thick layers of Vaseline on his wings and body to get more contrast with the air currents. He also made the Patamon eat a diet of high proteins to make his skin grow thicker and more tougher to counteract the effects of his lower constitution.   
  
"First a sprint around…"  
  
A sizzling voice hit the boys ears. It was a different noise, like bacon popping on a skillet. It was not a natural sound. As he looked around he heard a muffled sound of metal hitting ground. His eyes looked around in watchfulness but soon was replaced in terror. A green oval object laid on the ground next to him, a small metal handle on it's side. The texture on the object was like a pineapple, scaly and rough. He looked around for a second immobilized in fear. Getting his senses together he looked for cover…this was more than a simple object, this was a military grade grenade!  
  
The boy leapt for cover as quick as possible, hiding behind the tree. The grenade went off in a satisfying Ka-Boom. Lights flashed in every direction and shrapnel was tossed from every direction.   
  
"Ma-master!" Patamon flew closer to his hiding fallen master.  
  
"Viva Revolution!" a high pitched voice rang from the trees. The voice soon had a face. A small Digimon leapt from the trees. His skin pigment was green, black and yellow mixed matched in different places on his body. The thin wiry hands that carried a grenade was enough to show he meant business. This eyes where huge and covered in revenge. His legs was stubby but very strong, muscles bulging from the under developed legs.  
  
"A Digimon?" the boy said.  
  
"You are right, my man! I am Grenademon. The fastest talking, grenade lobbing psycho Digimon you have ever seen or will meet!"  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" the boy stuttered a little.  
"You will understand in a few minutes!" he chuckled.  
  
"I don't think your so tough! Your just a Digimon with grenades! Patamon attack him now!" he commanded.  
  
"Just a Digimon with grenades," Grenademon said deadpan, "If I seen me in the mirror I would run, but it's your corpse."  
  
Patamon swooped at the grenade lobbing camouflaged Digimon. With a twist of his wings he was high right above the attacker.  
  
"Oh, so you're a Washer, huh!" he looked at Patamon! "We will free you from your chains of oppression."  
  
Grenademon reaching into his gullet, his hands reaching deep down in the his throat. When he retracted his hand a bright yellow grenade in his hand. The Digimon smiled.  
  
"Yes, as you can tell I am not of your norm Digimon, I am more than a digital monster. I am a good just as you!" he choked on his words, each brimming with emotion.  
  
Patamon was startled by this, he had never heard a Grenademon, hence never fought one. Grenademon was quite a strange one. But he couldn't be that powerful. Patamon flexed his lips, a volley of fireballs was followed. The fireballs scorched even the air around him. Smelling of sulper and brimstone. Grenademon looked up at the orange bat-winged Digimon. Then he heaved the yellowish pineapple grenade.   
  
Patamon flinched as the grenade hit him straight in the forehead. Patamon tried to remain in flight with all his might, but things got worse. The grenade opened like a blooming flower. Patamon streched it's wings in pain. It had never seen such an attack in a while. Most enemies only used physical highly aggressive attacks. The flaw of there strategy is that they only looked for bloodshed. Patamon looked at the blinding light, it was almost hypnotizing Then it grabs it's eyes in pain. It retinas felt as if they where on fire.  
  
"My eyes! I can't see! I can't see!" he screamed.  
  
The boy looked at the Grenademon, "Your not a fighter! You don't fight to win! You fight to hurt others!"  
  
"Wrong, I seek something that you humans can never give. You seek our entrapment."  
  
The boy looked at him with a quizzical look, "Entrapment."  
  
The Grenademon lifting the green grenade in the air. "Leave now or you will be sorry."  
  
"I will not leave my Digimon I such a state! He is wounded and needs help!"  
  
"We don't need your help!"  
  
"It's just one Digimon! You're no match for me!" the boy said. He only stumbled on his words again, but also a rock. He fell on his knees. "I have friends that can defeat you."  
  
"Wrong, your friends Digimon can defeat me, can they not? Your race is nothing but a hunk of flesh and nothing!"  
  
The boy swallowed hard. This was a strange one.  
  
"Leave the boy be. We need no more bloodshed then we already need," a deep voice rang from behind the boy. The boy turned around with a coy look on his face. In front of his was a lizard like creature, much like a frog but while a scaly texture. His eyes where full of life, blue and crisp. On his head was a webbed crest in three different colors; red, white and blue. His body was stout and his head not connected by any neck.  
  
"Leave him!" the Digimon looked at the boy, "Leave now. If you do not, I will unleash him onto you. Understand? Leave the Digimon. He will come to no harm. You can bet you life on that."  
  
The boy stood to his feet. He looked back at Patamon writhing in pain. "This is your way to showing me how you treat him? I refuse to believe you will help these! I will come back for him!" The boy then run down the field at full notch speed.  
  
"You have dug as a grave, Freedommon," Grenademon looked up at the crested Digimon.  
  
"Showing the humans that we care is the way to break the chains of being Digidoomed," he looked at Grenademon with a righteous tone. "Enough of talk and battle. We have to return this Digimon to Freedom City."  
  
************  
  
"Where…where am I?" Patamon rubbed his eyes. He looked up into the eyes of a huge five foot monster! It's teeth huge and pointed. In fact it was almost nothing more than a mouth. It's red skin contrasted to it's perfect white teeth. Patamon looked at the teeth of this Digimon! Each had to be 5 inches in length! He looked at it's beady eyes…soon Patamon was screaming for dear life.  
  
"Calm down! Calm down! What has frightened you?" the mound of teeth grunted.  
  
"What are you? What could you be? You are no human! You are some sort of beast! Look at those teeth!"  
Patamon almost screamed. He felt the cotton sheets under his paws. He looked down to see he was in a medical ward. He wasn't the only Digimon would was here, he was also surrounded by them! Many of them simply walked around with bandages and casts around vital but broken parts. He looked above seeing that place was covered in he was in a green tent. It loomed over them like a huge jungle leaf. The smell then attacked Patamon. This was a hospital and the smell of pain killers and mud made him ill.   
  
"Where am I?" he said able to choke out a question.  
  
"You are in Freedom City!" it said with a toothy smile, "The home of true freedom!"  
  
"Freedom City? What's that? Isn't that a drink or something?"  
  
"No no no!" it said with glee, "This is the home of the Digimon Freedom Coalition. Or for short DFC. We are an elite group of…" A voice interrupted.  
  
"Yes, we are the DFC and we have saved you from your doom. Your oppression. You have been freed from the social chains of the 'Digidestined.'" He looked up to the reddish fleshed tooth creature. "How is he recovering from the Retinal Attack, Chompmon?"  
  
"Quite well as I can tell. He can see, again. That is good news," the creature turned to the one talking to him. It was a lizard with a a multi colored crest. "Where did you find him?"  
  
"In the poppy fields not to far from Silicon Mountain. Very feisty the boys slavetrainer was."  
  
"Slavetrainer? You mean Tony? Slavetrainer? What are all you talking about?"  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Freedommon. The leader of the DFC."  
  
"Freedommon? What's going on here?" he said in shock.  
  
"We are an organization made of entirely of Digimon. We try to free the invading humans from taking our souls. We refuse to let me take us! We are not going to be oppressed! As you can tell we are trying to stop humans from trying to control us. I refuse to believe that anyone is Digidestined! Don't we Digimon have our own lives to live? Can't we have a path to greatness? What is Digidestined for the humans are Digidoomed for the Digimon."  
  
"What? Do you mean? Tony is bad?" he looked with sad eyes.  
  
"Not bad, just taught wrong. It is human nature is try to slave us. Those who oppose us are called Washers…they are brainwashed into thinking that they can't make it on their own. Lies! We are doing fine in this town! In fact we are freeing more and more Digimon everyday. This is the way of life here."  
  
"No! I refuse to believe it! I can't believe it."  
  
"You have to. Humans are not Digimon. They are made of flesh, we are made of pixels and silicon. They are nothing to us! Invading our lands that once was peaceful."  
  
"No! I don't want to hurt anyone! What did you do to Tony?"  
  
"We did nothing to Tony. We didn't harm him whatsoever. Education is the main key, not destruction."  
  
"Not according to Grenademon," Chompmon added. She was working on anther patient, a wounded Ninjamon with it's left eye missing. Chompmon was applying a thick layer of cooling salve over the infected area. The pink area almost disappeared as soon as she applied it.  
  
"Grenademon is still young, in time he will learn."   
  
"What am I going to do?" Patamon said.  
  
"Do have you must, I am leaving that option to you. You can leave our ranks and live in the forest in peace, not worrying about anything else in your life. Or you can leave me and join your Slavetrainer again. But a word of heed, if you do this the next time we will meet we will be enemies." He paused, "Or you can join our ranks. It is up to you."  
  
"I…I don't know what I'm going to do! This is all too new to me!" Patamon was curled in the corner of his head.  
  
"It doesn't matter at the moment. You can make the choice anytime you want. We will not rush you." Freedommon turned back to the small opening in the tent.  
  
"Before you leave, can you at least tell me where I am?"  
  
"Freedom City is located on the center of Firewall Mountain." Freedommon leaving the room gives Patamon a cold shutter.   
  
Silence covered the room. Only the crickets could be heard outside.  
  
"He is a nice guy," Chompmon turns to Patamon again, "He wants us all to be free. But sometimes he give us too much. Only if he could enjoy himself."  
  
"Firewall Mountain? In the center of Firewall Mountain! That's insane! Don't they know that this main spawning ground of Tigerismons? They will eat you alive!"  
  
"We are great warriors living here. They have handled the borders of the fort for a long time. We have never had a successful attack on this place before." Chompmon said handing a small drink to Patamon.  
  
"My life has been a lie all this time?" Patamon thought, "But how…how can I choice?"  
  
****************  
"Attack!" one of the screams came a large wooden lookout tower in the corner of the fort. "All Digiwarriors to the borders! To arms to arms!"  
  
Freedommon looked up at the moon. It was a cold blue moon. A bad omen indeed. "Grenademon, come he have some bussiness to take care of!"  
  
Grenademon flexed his wiry muscles, "More power for the wicked, huh?"  
  
"Silence! We do not harm more than we have to!"  
  
The night was full of crickets. The wind was blowing hard, Freedommon had to squint to keep eyes from drying like a prune. The smell was even bad…the smell of burning brimstone.  
  
"What is this smell?" Freedommon said to his brethren grenade wielding maniac.  
  
"The smell of pain and anguish!" Grenademon ran into the fray.  
  
In the distance the wooden lookout tower was knocked down. In it's place was huge 15 foot Digimon! It's body was nothing to be seen, more than shadow. It looked remotely wolflike.  
  
"A little fun for the Grendemon huh!" Grenademon talked to himself.  
  
"What is that thing?" Freedommon gasped.  
  
"I don't know, but it's good as dead!"  
  
******************  
"What is going on out there?" Patamon leapt from his bed, "That couldn't be a human attack could it?"  
  
"No, it's a Tigerismon attack nothing to worry about." Chompmon looked up from her Digimon Digest she was reading all night while keeping watch on the patients.  
  
"Tigerismon attacks? Aren't you going to do anything?"  
  
"They will be fine. Look. This happens about once a week. Nothing to worry…,"A scream was heard in a distance, "about."  
  
"Oh man, I'm gonna die!"  
  
******************  
A greenball exploded on a large blue tiger. The creature didn't scream only growled louder. The creatures red glowing eyes is all that could made out…  
  
"You took a shrapnel grenade did ya, big mama of Tigerismons! Well lets see you take a volley of them!"  
  
"Grenademon no!" Freedommon's voice echoed from behind him.  
  
Without giving him no heed he threw three green grenades at the tiger digimon silhouette. The tiger looked strange, almost like it was blending in with the darkness. The first one exploded on it's body. Then the second one collided on it's head, then the next to it. The tiger creature did not even flinch. It only looked at the two attackers. The light of the grenades gave it enough illumination that the details could be seen. The creature had a huge face, a smiled human face. It was enjoying the pain that it was obtaining. The rest of the body was that of a tiger, except for the top of it's back, which left a trail of nasty spines.  
  
"A Dementmon! Grenademon leave him be!" Freedommon cried out.  
  
"This is my fight!" He looked at the creature with a glint of insanity. He wanted it's blood.  
  
The Dementmon growled with it's human face, the upper lip quivering as if in a siezure.  
  
"Growl at me all you want, beast! I am here to kill you know!"  
  
Before he can even react the Dementmon coils itself into a ball, this left his major organs protected by his spines out as a weapon. Then with blazing speed he rolled over to Grenademon. Dirt and rocks flew in random directions as it raced to it's prize.  
  
"So you want to play those games huh? Take some of my High Impact Grenades, fool!" Greandemon brandished a red grenade. He looked at it almost as if he loved it, but with a sign he pulled the pin with his teeth. The ball of blue flesh and spines dashed closer and closer. Then with a heave he throw the grenade into the direction of the balled Dementmon. When the red oval hit it's target nothing happened at first. Then without warning a loud resonated explosion. A small red mushroom cloud came from the resting place of the grenade. The Dementmon screamed out in pain. A scream of pain and total hatred for those who did this. The burning rage of the Dementmon was soon halted, no more screams came from the fire.  
  
Grenademon turned to Freedommon, a huge laughing smile on his face, "He wasn't so hard!"  
  
"Watch out!" Freedommon pointed his front paw at the fiery mushroom cloud.  
  
The ball of spines leapt from the mushroom cloud with a menacing howl of death. It was far into the air, eclipsing the moon. It then landed next to Grenademon. Then like a blender chops up it's food it took it's spines and tore into the tender flesh of Freedommon's ally. Greademon was tossed into the grass 15 feet away as it finished it's last spine attack.  
  
"Where did that come from!" Grenademon screamed in pain, "I'm out of grenades too!"  
  
Freedommon sighed, "Maybe all is lost…"  
  
************  
"This doesn't look good," Chompmon looked outside of the tent with a long look on her toothy face.  
  
"What is going on out there?" Patamon paniced.  
  
"I am going to help them! Freedommon is all alone fighting that beast!" Chompmon looked over to Patamon, "Are you coming or not?"  
  
"I…I don't know! I don't want to fight anymore! What do I know what is right?"  
  
"Make what's right for you," Chompmon leaped out of the tent, "I have my leader to help!"  
  
"How can I fight," Patamon said alone, "How can I fight! My mind is full of such regret!"  
  
************  
"Alright, you beast from the deepest pits of Digisin, I will destroy you now!" Freedommon looked at the balled Digimon with a hint of deterimition. "You will not take me down as easily!" The creature uncurled itself almost as a taunt. It laughed a human laugh, not a wolf howl or a scream from an animial. But a human laugh.  
  
"Stop mocking me, child! I will destroy you!" Freedommon felt the reigns of passion lead him on.  
  
"Freedommon!" a familiar voice hits his ears, "I have come to help you!"  
  
"Chompmon, at last you have come! I was so worried I was going to have to all the glory to myself!" He laughed to himself.  
  
"Glory! I have weakened him!" Grenademon said bleeding in on the ground. Even in the death throes he was laughing. He laughed so the pain would stop.  
  
"Your nothing compared to me, beast," the creature spoke, "I am more than you understand. You are the beast. You not human, you are not normal. Humans have the right to rule, not you!"  
  
"The creature speak! Funny, I didn't think you was intelligent enough." Grenademon could be heard laughing harder and harder.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Chompmon asked her leader.  
  
"What about Super Bite Special Beam?" he suggested.  
  
"Works for me. Are you ready?"  
  
"More than ever."  
  
Freedommon leapt into the air. His body stiff and backbone arched. His crest then glew with a strange blue hue.  
  
"Crescent Crest Blast!" Freedommon screamed.  
  
The crest from ontop forced a beam of pure light at the evil beast. Screeching with pain the beam his the Dementmon in the chest. A large scar was in it's wake.   
  
"Super Bite Speical Beam!" Chompmon screamed. She was ready to leave this creature a new present, his death. A bluish light rang in the deep pit known as mouth. Then a streak of light bursted from the her mouth coming closer and closer to it's victim. Dementmon looked at the beam coming at him. He smiled and laughed again, arched his back and leapt into the air. The beam hit the area where Dementmon once was. The beast then landed…ontop of Chompmon. His claws where ready to rip her heart out.  
  
"One more move, scum bag and she is lunch!" the monster said. "I know your stronger than you look, beast. But in truth you no different than I. I free people from the mortal coil! I am humanity. I am humanity! Listen to me! For this will be your last time to feast your eyes on me!"  
  
"Chompmon!" Freedommon looked at his medic with a strange sorrowful look, "I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Leave her alone!" A voice rang from above.  
  
"Who disturbs my way slaughter! You will pay dearly!" the Dementmon looks up to see the face of Patamon.  
  
"Leave her alone!" he screamed.  
  
"I will not leave lunch alone. I must eat."   
  
Patamon swooped at the Dementmon landed a small trio of scratch on the beasts back.  
  
"Oh, you think that will do anything to the great, Dementmon? I have destroyed whole cities! I am the harrier to humanity! I am the door to death! No home will be safe!"  
  
Patamon cried with anger, his body glowing with a pulsing green aura. His wings look as if they where about to fall off.  
  
"Maggot of Digimon! Your attacks cannot hurt the indestructible, Dementmon."   
  
Patamon then shot a beam of light from his mouth. The beam seemed to rip air as it dived closer to it's target. Dementmon laughed again as the beam entered his body. That is when he stopped laughing. A grumbling echoed from the centerpoint of blast. Then Dementmon started to glow white hue.   
  
"What did you do to me?" Dementmon screamed.  
  
Then with his last words Dementmon exploded in a white light. A sizzling aura fills the air with a satisfying snaps and crackles of electricity. Then as soon as it started the light seemed to vanish.  
  
"Patamon!" Chompmon looked up to see the Digimon leapt on top of huge toothed creature licking her face. "Yuk! That's not nessarry but I glad to see you too!"  
  
Both Chompmon and Patamon laughed as the clouds started to cover the moon. Only Freedommon looked into the distance. It was only the beginning of a nightmare…  



	2. Chapter 2

I think your ready to leave my ward," Chompmon looked up Patamon in the ward. He had been in the recovering station for the last two days. The toothy Digimon looked up at him with a smile on her face.  
"You are had quite a recovery. Most of the time if those get attacked by Greandemon's retinal flash grenade, they are in bed for at least a week. You are made of hardy stuff Patamon."  
  
"Thanks, Chompmon, I needed some sort of support. My body hurts for some reason. I'm not really sure." He lifted his winged ears to Chompmon, "My wings hurt and I don't understand what happened the other day."  
  
Patamon looked at her huge body. She was only five foot in height but the lighting made he look much bigger. He looked up her again, it was funny how she was almost nothing more than mouth with two pudgy arms. But with little hands she had she was gentle and dexterous as any Ninjamon.   
  
"You don't know who you done this?" Chompmon looked at him with a mark of befuddlement, "How can you do something that you don't know how to do? Isn't that impossible?"  
  
"Apparently not," he said streching his wings. He was aside the entire day and warming up the muscles was the best thing for such a day for your body, unless you want cramps the rest of the day. "It happened all so suddenly. In the back of my head, I heard a voice. It was a voice that I never heard in life mind you. You know when you think you are hearing something it's always a voice you heard. Not this time. I have never even thought of such a creepy voice. Anyway, it told me to unlock the Digipotential. At first I didn't understand but then for a brief glimpse genius. I knew everything in the universe and nothing was going to stop me, no Digimon no human. Then I blasted the Dementmon into oblivion."  
  
"You're a great fighter!" Chompmon laughed, "That maneuver will come in handy for the future!"  
  
"I don't know," Patamon sniffed, "I don't know if I want to do that! If I could do it again I wouldn't! It isn't natural! I don't want to hurt anyone else!"  
  
Chompmon looked at him again, "How can you say such a thing? You have a gift that is beautiful! I protect people day in and day out. You're powers to protect are just as vital as my gifts of healing."  
  
"But I can't! Look at the wounded!" He glared around the room. Two days ago Tigerismons attacked Freedom City, the home place of DFC, an elite group of Digimon who are trying to free themselves from human influence. An attack wounded many Digimon but killed the leader of the insane Tigerismons, Dementmon. "How can I fight when I know that this war will cause more to suffer!"  
  
Chompmon turned to leave the tent, her shadow in still in sight, "You are the one suffering. These people are living." Patamon looked at the room of emptyness. He had to hold back a tear.  
  
"But how, Chompmon. I wish…I wish I could be as strong as you."   
  
*****************  
Grenademon looked around his tent. The small was no more than 4 feet high, just the same height as him, but compact with various explosive equipment. It was an alchemy of gunpowder and casings. A pillow was under his feet relaxing, enjoying the various colors of grenade casings. Grenade was the main color, but a few yellows and blacks covered the area. Only two red cases was in the pile of destruction.  
  
"Lucky kid!" he filled the Grenade with a vial of gunpowder, "He will not be so lucky next time. Why is Freedommon so buddy-buddy with him? I just don't get it."  
  
Freedommons voice rang from outside of the tent, "You there Grenademon?"  
  
"It's a little messy, just come on it. Don't step on anything. You might lose a leg." He said opening the tent for his leader.  
  
"Oh, this is such a mess, what are you doing in here?" Freedommon looked around, his red, white and blue crest glaring in the lamplight.  
  
"I am getting revenge. Those humans have hurt me more than once!" he cackled, "But that will be the last time."  
  
"Be quiet. We have bigger things to worry about," he looked eye to eye with Freedommon.  
  
"What could be more important that destroying the enemy?" he said. He finished a grenade and popped pin top covering the cases hole.  
  
"Didn't you see what we was fighting yesterday? Did you see it's eyes," the froglike Digimon raised his wise head, "Did you see the eyes that it had. Those eyes?"  
  
"Yeah, I seen his eyes. All red and bubbly like. He was kinda creepy. Good thing he's dead as a rock." He snickered, "More than a rock!"  
  
"That's not what I asked?" he said in an almost agitated voice, "I want to know if you know what he is!"  
  
"Yeah, you said he was a Dementmon," he looked over to the red grenade and scooped it up, "No biggie. He wasn't so tough."  
  
"Don't you have any culture? Didn't you listen during your Lore classes?" he said.  
  
"Culture? Is that a type of gunpowder?" he said looking at him excitement.  
  
"Your hopeless," Freedommon turned leaving the tent in a semi-rage.  
  
"What is his problem? Maybe he had some Mexican or something. That always makes me dash out of the tent." He looked back at his grenade, 2 finished and a pile to go.  
  
**********************  
  
"Food!" Patamon leaped into the pile of meats in front of him. "I havn't ate meats in years! My trainer didn't allow me to eat them. He said it cased me to counteract my Digievolvtion." He looked around with his eyes on the other Digimon in the mess hall. Only two other watched him eat like a pig, an Agumon and a Tankmon eating small riceballs. Patamon looked up, his mouth full of food. Grease covered his mouth. "You want some?" He looked around. Both of the occupants shook their heads. "Alright, more for me!" He goppled down a huge prime rib.  
  
Chompmon entered the mess tent. She looked over to Patamon. Only sad eyes could look at him. He looked up at her with a sad look, a chicken bone popping out of his mouth. "Chompmon…"  
  
Chompmon grabbed a small slab of prime rib from the table, placing it on a plate. She took a seat across from Patamon.  
  
"You don't hate me!" he said happily, "Why have you been acting like this."  
  
"I guess it really doesn't matter at the moment does it?" she smiled with the maw, "I was too rash. I guess I can only ask for your forgiveness?"   
  
"Forgiveness? What do you mean? I was gonna ask you to forgive me!" Patamon laughed. "But I guess we are on good terms again?"  
  
"Who ever said we were on bad terms?" she laughed.  
  
"I can never hate you, Patamon. Your too sweet of a person."  
  
"That is why," Patamon thought, "She is stronger than me. She has a reason to forgive. All I need is a reason. But I…I don't even know."  
  
************  
Freedommon looked around. His pulse raced. He was going to confront the problem right now. He wasn't going to wait to have anyone else to be hurt. He closed his eyes and took a step in the tent. Chompmon and Patamon was already eating at the table.  
  
"Oh, you two are already here." He looked up at the two eating at the table. Both had smiles on their faces. How could he break this jovial mood? But he had to. Digimon's lives were at stake.  
  
"Freedommon?" Patamon said. "You're here? What brings here? Aren't you fighting on the borders of Firewall Mountain?" He gulped down a piece of rib.  
  
"Tankmon, Agumon, please leave. I need a word with these people." He commanded. The Tankmon and Agumon stood without a question.  
  
"Yes, sir," the Agumon said. The Tankmon only rolled off with it's treads and gun for a nose. "Wait for me Tankmon!" Agumon ran out to meet his buddy.  
  
"What's the problem?" Chompmon looked up to Freedommon. He was about very tense. His crest was lower than usual and his muscles looked to very contracted.  
  
"The time has come!" he shouted, "We are to be freed from this mortal barrier of dominance!"  
  
Chompmon and Patamon looked at him in a state of stupor. Patamon dropped a piece of meat from his mouth.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Grenademon looks at the moon with a spiteful face. "Why him? What does Freedommon see in this Patamon? He is nothing more than a former Washer!" He looked into the moon again. Two nights ago it was full, but today it was waning.   
  
"Did you believe the he talked to me!" Agumon said as he talked wakingdown the path to the barracks chatting with the Tankmon, "I just can't believe it. I was sitting in my usual spot in mess hall when he commanded me! Of all people me to leave! I am never going to wash these ears again.  
  
"So, that's where he is!" he smiled and palmed a grenade. "I will see how my spying skills are coming along." He walked to the Mess Hall with a smile on his face  
  
*****************  
  
"You see, Patamon there is a legend among the Digimon. A legend when all will be freed from the corrupting taint of humans. Perhaps you have heard of it before, but I am here to tell you again.  
  
When the moon of the light hits the child of light,  
A being of Darkness will be slain,  
The piercing darkness will be stopped that night,  
As soon will the humans reign.  
  
An emperor of power will raise from a throne of human flesh,  
To destroy this doomed man you must find the child,  
The child of with the will of chainmail mesh,  
When he strikes him down the power will be no more than a source of mild.  
  
One of great virtue will overcome all,  
His life giving to those in need,  
The moon child will regret to be with him,  
Thinking him to be a strange breed.  
  
Woe the Emperor of human flesh,  
When the silicon moon child is born,  
For he will they will both overcome great odds,  
But in the end, human dominance will be torn.  
  
"I don't get it," Patamon said. "This doesn't make anymore sense to me than the child of the moon."  
  
Freedommon said with a valiant look on his face, "This child is you, Patamon. You are to free us all of the sins of the Digimon Emperor! You are to guide us to the main gate of humanity and break it's will! You must do this Patamon, you must!" Freedom looked at him with compassionate eyes.  
  
"I don't know if I can!" Patamon looked at the floor, "I'm not a warrior! I am a lowly Washer as you called me! How can I destroy this Digimon Emperor? I can't even defend a single Digimon from being hurt! I can't I can't!"  
  
****************  
  
"Moon Child? Ha, sounds more like Digidoomed to me. How can he listen to this rubish." Grenademon stood outside of the window listening in on the conversation. "He thinks he can save the world? Freedommon, I thought was wiser than that!" Grenademon grunted under his breath. He continued to listen.  
****************  
  
"I will leave you be," Freedommon looked at the door. "For such a small notice that a lot to absorb. I am going back to my tent. If you agree to go come to my tent by tonight. If you do not, then I may the Harddrive have mercy on our souls." He walked out, the crest on his head leaving a twisted shadow.  
  
"Digimon Emperor? Humanity? Breaking the Chains of Fate!" Patamon thought to himself, "I don't understand all of this! I wish only for happiness for everything but I just don't want to hurt anyone! Help me! I need help."  
  
***************  
  
The question is will Patamon get the guts to fight this evil new villain known as the "Digimon Emperor" or will he fall short of his greatest ambitions? Only time will tell…  



End file.
